The mysterious letter
by abiak
Summary: what is the secret of the letter that drive all the girls crazy when they read it? ..... the story contains parody, mystery, and humor.


**The mysterious letter**

Disclaim: I don't own Yugioh

It was a cloudy day, Yugi sat beside his mother while she was dying, listening to her when she was tilling him her will "listen my dear spiky hair son, take this letter", as she took it from her pocket "keep it, and when you want to speak and date any girl any where, show her this letter first, then start hanging around with her, but you shouldn't open or read it, unless you passed away, you can read it only just before your death, promise me hair ball I mean my son".

Yugi with tearful eyes "yes, I promise you". still crying "ehe ehe ehe ehe" sniffing "mom don't gooooooooo".

The mother died, mercy be upon her.

Yugi felt very sad his heart was unable to bear his sorrow. And determined to fulfill his mother's will.

Will … he went to the bar, sat there, asked 'soda' drink, to make him forget his grieves, by accident, Rebbeca was waitress there, she brought the drink to him.

And while he was drinking and drinking and drinking glass after glass (soda of course), he wanted from Rebbeca to go out with him, he thought to himself "_but I must give her the letter first"_.

He handed the letter to her, she open it and started to read it, the girl shouted immediately without stopping "you mean, lowly, vile, and ignoble, you had no conscience or manners you degraded bastured evil jerk". Then she started using bigger and bigger swearwords.

Yugi was extremely astonished, but his astonishment was greater when the owner of the bar and the security came over and kicked him out.

Poor Yugi, his heart was broken, he said to him self "_Rebbeca is crazy, definitely, she has issues_".

Out of the bar … ha walked on the street … by accident he saw a night club … he entered there and started dancing … by accident again he saw Tea as she saw him, she asked him to dance with her, he was very glad with that and not believing himself from the happiness as he thinking that he will invite her to ice cream after dancing … but he must let her read the letter first if he want to speak, dance or invite her.

He gave her the letter, as she started reading it, but suddenly she began yelling without stopping "you mean, lowly, vile, and ignoble, you had no conscience or manners you degraded bastured evil jerk".

Then her language of swearwords went to the next level.

Again, Yugi has no idea about what's going on ... he felt burning desire to read the letter … but he can't, his mother warned him.

As he was returning home, he passed by a restaurant … entered there because he was extremely hungry from dancing alone … asked food … eat the food … o'oo he was anguishing and felt something wrong with him, oops it was the appendix.

Flying to the hospital, the most expert medical crew performed the surgery to him.

Serenity accidentally was nurse there, next day she was standing in front of him while he was waking up. Then he thought "_for sure, Serenity is different, she is nurse and I'm ill, she will has mercy on me and be nice, no way she could think of harming me"._

Then he gave her the letter, waiting her respond, but … apparently, he was wrong she wasn't different starting shouting when she read the letter without stopping "you mean, lowly, vile, and ignoble, you had no conscience or manners you degraded bastured evil jerk".

But she was too polite to say the bigger swearwords, so she wrote them on a piece of paper and threw it at his face. Moreover she was too polite to beat him by her self, so she called the most expert medical crew who performed the surgery to him the day before, they read the letter, it happened that Joey was there, he read the letter too, together along with Joey they carried Yugi throwing him out of the window, while Joey was shouting "I thought you were my best friend, you fooled me you evil sick, how could you do that to my sister?!!!!!!!!", thank God he was thrown from the 0th floor, so the damages were fixable, in 'anther' hospital.

Yugi became mad … insane … not believing why the girls acted like that … decided to travel … traveling is his only solution … all girls here absolutely were crazy.

He bought the ticket … rode the plane … took a seat … the stewardess came ... Mai this time … what he is gonna do is obvious now … he handed the letter to her a after she bring the juice for him, he said to himself "_certainly the stewards are very high class people, opened mind, and on a high level life, moreover Mai is the most opened mind person I know so far, no way for disappointments this time"._

She began to read the letter, suddenly her eyes widened; Yugi smelled that the troubles are coming.

She shouted the as loudest as she could, but this is Mai, she skipped the part with normal swearwords, unlike the previous girls, and began yelling of very strong coarse language.

She called the supervisors, letting them to read the letter, then they said "never … never … you can't stay at this plane".

"where else I could go" Yugi wondered.

"the only solution is throwing you out of the plane door" The supervisors suggested.

"but we are in the middle of the sky and too far from earth, can't I stay until we land?" Yugi pleaded

The supervisors answered him "No way … we won't let one like you to stay on the plane any minute longer".

Yugi got frantic; nevertheless, he still didn't know what this is all about, he said after he gave in "will, if you are determined to throw me, then I have one last wish I must satisfy before I die". "It depends, what is it?"

"Fulfilling my mother will by reading the letter before you throw me" Yugi explained. "that's fine" The supervisors agreed.

They dragged him to the plane door, putting him in front of the door, he took the letter from his pocket, then he opened it in order to read it, and when they were opening the door plane, Yugi opened the letter.

And ...

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

**what happened?**

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

The wind was too strong, made the letter fly away in the sky, the supervisors were too angry on him, they couldn't wait any longer, so they pushed him out.

And HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP … BOM

Poor Yugi dropped from the plane and died without knowing what was written in the letter.

**…………………………………………………………**

**THE END**

**………………………………………………………….**


End file.
